


They notice

by Yui_Kuromori



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Whump, is not even a story really, me just dumping info
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 22:11:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20104423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yui_Kuromori/pseuds/Yui_Kuromori
Summary: The king’s smiles are as fake as plastic.His new friends know better than to overlook.





	They notice

Mal was the first one to notice.

Ben didn’t have a very strong personality, nor did he go after conflict, so she didn’t think much about how he always seemed to agree with her. He was thoughtful, and nice, and she was used to take charge in her relationships. So nothing really set na alarm on her.

But then they did disagree on something. Something stupid, the flavor of their engagement party’s cake, but they are both tired, and she ended up raising her voice a little bit more than he did, and suddenly, he stopped, hunched his shoulders and tightened his body as if he was trying to make himself appear smaller. It was so painfully alike Carlos, it actually stole her words.

He, without looking at her, quietly agreed that her idea was better and apologized for being so rude.

Her stomach flipped uncomfortably at that.

Evie noticed it next.

She had been having a bad day, there was a pimple on her chin, her schedule was overwhelmingly full, and the coffee machine had stopped working. She had been snappy, and Ben’s smile was tight on his lips.

Then he had gently sat her on a chair and dug a concealer pouch from his bag, helped her set her makeup and hide her zit. She didn’t ask about the sudden makeup skills, but noticed the faintest tint of purple under a film of foundation on his cheek.

He just smiled and hand made her coffee.

Carlos just felt like he always knew.

He knew the signs, as they were painfully etched on his own flesh and bones. Ben’s steps were painfully quiet, as if he was trying not to be noticed, and he always smiled, no matter how rude or mean people were to him.

He had a habit of pressing his nails against his palms on stressful occasions, as if to stop himself from saying anything, and Carlos rememberers the days os pulling at his own hair so hard his scalp bled. So he didn’t say much, just helped him hide his bloody hands, and maybe set Jay after one or two mean people.

Jay noticed how little he ate.

Belle, he noticed, had a habit of giving Ben the stink eye if he had too much to eat, or even dessert some times, at first, Jay thought she was just taking care of his health, but when he hugged the smaller, and felt his ribs poke at him, he knew that wasn’t the case.

He had been friends with Evie for way too long not to know better.

They all noticed little things, more and more, and all of a sudden, they hate the Beauty and the beast, even more than they did back in the isle.

Uma saw how little he slept.  
There were dark bags under his eyes, and whenever she herself couldn’t get any sleep, she would find him in the kitchen, with a cup of coffee darker than anyone should ever drink, and a red patch on his finger, where he pressed his pen to write.

Harry knew he hid his laughter.

He chuckled sometimes, yes, a low soft sound, that was way too formal. He had seen the king laugh once or twice, a wild, free and almost villainous sound that did not fit the image of a king at all.

Gil had actually seen it.

He had got lost in the castle once, and hidden on a corner, he saw the beats scream, Ben drink and Belle slap his face, once, twice, because he was a failure, a shame, a terrible king and son.

They reminded him a lot of Gaston.

He got him a pack of ice and a bottle of painkillers, and Ben gave him that same diplomatic tight smile he always gave in public.

So when they found him, bruised, in nothing but a dark blue pair of shorts and a white shirt, transparent in lake water, hiding in the depths of the enchanted lake, they were all ready to start a war.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment


End file.
